little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Les Poissons (Gogo's King Louie version)
Inside the dining room table, Hiro was standing near the window, looking out into the distance. While Tadashi was seated at the large table, beginning to clean his pipe, Hiro was waiting patiently for Jasmine to arrive as he tried desperately to reason with his brother. "Oh, Hiro, be reasonable," said Tadashi, feeling clearly amused while waving his pipe in the air. "Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some -" Hiro cut him off. "I'm tellin' you, Tadashi, she was REAL!" he said, "I'm gonna find that girl. And I'm gonna marry her." He put his left hand over his chin, gazing out the glass windows. Suddenly, laughter was heard from behind him. He turned his head to see the lover with his aunt. "Come on, honey." said a voice, "Don't be shy." It was Aunt Cass. She stood by the door frame, guiding the lover into the dining room. Out of the shadows came Gogo. Gogo was now wearing a blue long-sleeved dress with a silver trim on her bodice, waist, and skirt and turquoise diamonds on the bodice (similar to Princess Fiona's dress), a gold tiara, and black ballet flats. This was a new look for Gogo, and she showed that she was being treated well by the servants. Hiro's eyes widened as Tadashi walked up behind his brother. "Oh, Hiro, isn't she a vision?" asked Tadashi. The grin he had was never slipping off his face. Hiro's mouth hung open. But he closed his mouth and swallowed, feeling somewhat nervous. "You look - wonderful." Hiro stammered. Gogo, unable to say, "Thank you," replied with a gentle blush, she shrugged her shoulders, appreciating the nice comment, a smile on her face as her violet eyes looked up from behind her black hair. Hiro blushed a light pink as Tadashi helped Hiro into his chair, quite enthusiastic, but not before giving the young princess a light nudge. Hiro pursed his lips, but grinned nonetheless. "Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear. There we go - ah - quite comfy?" He helped the princess into her seat. Hiro tucked the chair under the table as the Japanese girl sat down. "Uh, it's...it's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh, Hiro?" Gogo wasn't playing attention anymore. She was too intrigued by the glistening silver 'dinglehopper' resting on the table. With a wide smile, she picked up the shiny object, took off her tiara, and began brushing her hair with it. She looked up to face a confused Hiro and a horrified Tadashi. Gogo delicately placed the 'dinglehopper' back on the table, set the tiara back on her head, and looked down in embarrassment. She bit her lip and looked up as she saw Tadashi using a lighter to ignite the coppery thing that Gogo understood as a 'snarfblatt'. Tadashi kindly smiled at her, and handed her his pipe. "Uh, do you like it?" he asked, "It is a rather fine..." Tadashi stopped in mid-sentence when the Japanese girl blew into the pipe as if it was a trumpet, sending a cloud of smoke spurting out the top and straight into his face. Hiro cracked up with laughter while Aunt Cass gave a small giggle. "Oh, my!" she exclaimed. Hiro cleared his throat, trying to regain composure. "Ahem. I'm sorry, Tadashi." Aunt Cass smiled, placing a hand on the street rat's shoulder, "Why, Hiro," she said. "That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Gogo looked up from the table and smiled. "Oh, very amusing," said Tadashi, as he used a handkerchief to wipe the last bit of smoke of his face and sniffed. "Aunt Cass, my dear, what's for dinner?" "Oooh, you're gonna love it!" Aunt Cass smiled. "Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed rabbit!" Br'er Rabbit poked his head out from behind a sugar bowl and gasped upon seeing the chef of a French kitchen. He was a stout orangutan with orange fur, a light gray mask, thick black eyebrows, and a flesh-colored snout, palms, and soles. He wears a teal Hawaiian shirt with light green patterns, a pink lei, a white chef's hat, and a matching apron. His name was King Louie, the French chef of the kitchen. Louie rummaged through a cupboard. Singing in French to himself, he hummed to himself as he took a basket of trout and putting one on a counter. With his food ready, the orangutan chef started singing. Louie: Les poissons Les poissons How I love '''les poissons' ''Love to chop And to serve little fish Grabbing the trout from the basket, Louie pulled out a cleaver and violently chopped off its head. This shocked Br'er Rabbit horribly. Horrified that this was happening, Br'er Rabbit hid his face. Louie: First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah mais oui Ca c'est toujours delish Taking out another trout, Louie took the cleaver and violently chopped off its head then proceeded to skin it and gut it while Br'er Rabbit leaned against a wall and covered his mouth, feeling quite sick, feeling as if he may want to throw up. Louie: Les poissons Les poissons Hee hee hee Hah hah hah With the cleaver I hack them in two Taking out another trout, Louie again chopped its head and then chopped the rest of the body into tiny pieces. Br'er Rabbit tried getting away, but he found himself face to face with the trout's head. Louie: I pull out what's inside And I serve it up fried Cause I love little fishes'' Don't you? After cutting the trout's head off, Louie pulled out the insides of the trout and cooked it on a frying pan before serving it on a plate. Spotting a large lettuce leaf, Br'er Rabbit grabbed the leaf and used it to disguise himself as he slowly scuttled away from an unsuspecting chef, who is too absorbed into his little fish hacking mania but Louie took a mallet and began smashing a tuna flat. Louie: Here's something for tempting the palate Prepared in the classic technique First you pound the fish flat with a mallet When Louie pounded the tuna flat with the mallet, Br'er Rabbit flew off the counter along with other stuff on it. He hid again under the lettuce before hearing more gross stuff from Louie's preparations for the tuna. Louie: Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice Then you rub some salt in 'Cause that makes it taste nice When Louie was describing those horrid moves, Br'er Rabbit cringed even more. Just after Louie put the salt on he rather was holding the fish body close to his cheek, Br'er Rabbit's worst fear was confirmed when the cook reached out and grabbed the lettuce leaf, leaving him exposed. The small rabbit kept perfectly still as the chef gasped, "Zut alors!" exclaimed Louie, "I have missed one!" He picked up the 'dead' rabbit and continued singing, Louie: ''Sacre bleu'' What is this? How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little succulent rabbit? ''Quel dommage'' What a loss Here we go In the sauce Now some flour I think just a spurt Louie tossed Br'er Rabbit into a bowl of sauce and threw a spot of flour in his face, making him cough and sneeze before pulling him out and stuffing some breadcrumbs in his mouth. Louie: Now I stuff you with bread It don't hurt 'cause you're dead And you're certainly lucky you are Br'er Rabbit spat out the breadcrumbs and wheezed loudly. Louie didn't notice that the rabbit in his hand was still alive. Louie: 'Cause it's gonna be hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo ''Mon poisson'' ''Au revoir!''' Louie threw Br'er Rabbit across the room into a large pot of boiling water. Br'er Rabbit held on to the inside of the pot before a bubble popped, burning him out of the pot and onto the counter with a loud thud. Louie, hearing the 'thud', looked over to it being confused. He used a pitchfork-like utensil and stabs on either side of the rabbit, picking up Br'er Rabbit and carefully inspected it. "What is this?" he asked. Br'er Rabbit bit Louie's nose, making him scream in pain as he held his nose. Br'er Rabbit landed on the handle of a pan on the stove. Louie reached for the rabbit, but instead put his hand on the fiery hot stove. The chef screamed and blew on his hand as the pan fell onto his foot. Louie grabbed his foot and cried in pain, before sending Br'er Rabbit an angry glare, grabbing a bunch of knives and hurling them at the rabbit. Br'er Rabbit, who ducked each knife, dove under the counter, and while the chef was looking under the counter, Br'er Rabbit pushed the bowl of sauce off the counter. The bowl shattered on his head. Going more insane, Louie lifted his cleaver and brought it down. But all he managed to chop up was the counter. He saw Br'er Rabbit hopping rapidly for his life. Br'er Rabbit screamed as he tried getting out. The cleaver landed right in front of him, stopping him from running that way. He quickly made a mad dash underneath Louie and hid underneath a cabinet of glasses and pottery. Louie screamed, holding his mallet in his hand, Br'er Rabbit hid as the psychotic chef jumped and crashed into the shelves. Back in the dining room, everyone heard loud crashes coming from the kitchen. Aunt Cass, who was pouring drinks for the prince, Tadashi, and their young guest, looked in the direction of the kitchen at the sound of a large crash. "I think I'd better go see what Louie is up to." she said. Once she had excused herself, she hurriedly made her way to the palace kitchen. Back in the kitchen, the insane chef, ripped clothes and all, was tearing apart the cabinet, mindlessly throwing things out of the way trying to find Br'er Rabbit. "Come out, you little pipsqueak, AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" he snarled. He continued to tear apart a cupboard. "Louie!" shouted Aunt Cass. He shot up, banging his head on the shelf, causing several new pots and pans to fall or break on the floor, at the sound of Aunt Cass's shrill voice. His shirt and apron were torn and stained, his chef's hat and lei were gone, and there was a hole in the shoulder of his shirt. "What are you doing?" Aunt Cass demanded. Louie stammered about what he was doing earlier. "Well - I - I was just - er, er, I'm sorry, ''madame." he finally said. Aunt Cass scowled at the orangutan as he gave her an apologetic grin and pinched out a fire that had started on top of his head. Aunt Cass picked up the plates - which all had a metal dome over the top - off a nearby bench, and storming out the kitchen. "Well, I never!" she exclaimed in disgust. Tadashi set his glass back on the table as Aunt Cass placed their dinners in front of him, Hiro, and Gogo. "You know, Hiro," he said. "perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" Hiro simply sat there, staring at Gogo with a lovestruck expression on his face. Realizing that Tadashi had said something to them, they snapped out of their daze. Hiro let out a small chuckle and looked at Tadashi. "I'm sorry, Dad." he said, "What was that?" Tadashi leaned over to his brother and whispered, "You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. Get your mind off-" As Tadashi complained, he opened his dish, and Br'er Rabbit was huddled inside. Gogo noticed Br'er Rabbit and became worried. Br'er Rabbit quietly shushed the worried girl, who opened her dish and urged for Br'er Rabbit to quickly hide in hers. "Easy, Tadashi, easy." said Hiro, "It's not a bad idea. If she's interested." As the two chatted, Br'er Rabbit quickly and quietly dashed across the table and hid in Gogo's dish. With Br'er Rabbit safe, Gogo quickly turned to Hiro. "Well, what do you say?" asked Hiro. "Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Gogo nodded, genuinely excited by the prospect and also internally relieved. "Wonderful!" beamed Tadashi. "Now let's eat, before this rabbit wanders off my plate." He looked down, only to be confused that Br'er Rabbit had just run off his plate. Dinner got carried on into the evening long after the sun had set and afterwards, Gogo, Hiro, and Tadashi went their separate ways. Gogo was now dressed in her nightclothes as she watched Hiro play with Baymax from the balcony. Gogo was now wearing blue pajamas with yellow teddy bears on them and white polar bear slippers. "Come here boy!" Hiro laughed to Baymax, "Arrr!!!" He knelt on the ground and Baymax ran up to him, and Baymax called, "Here I come, Hiro!" Hiro growled playfully at the robot as he pinned him down. He looked up and smiled when he saw that the Japanese girl he'd found on the beach that day, watching. Hiro waved at Gogo, and she waved back, before slipping further back into her room. Hiro's eyes sparkled as his smile widened. He was actually really looking forward to taking her around his kingdom tomorrow, and could only hope that she felt the same way. Gogo smiled as she brushed her hair with her fork. Br'er Rabbit (now in the nude) complained about his experience in the kitchen as he cleaned off the cooking spices. "This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life." he complained. Gogo patted Br'er Rabbit on the head. "I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady!" scolded the rabbit, as he waved his lettuce leaf at Gogo while she walked over to her bed. Gogo's bed was a large canopy bed with coral pink mattresses & matching bedsheets & pillows, large orange curtains (with golden draw-tassels) on all four sides (attached to the orange canopy), ocean blue blankets, white linens, a warm, fuzzy cyan blanket, & black mahogany bedposts (with a headboard of the same color & material). Anyway, Br'er Rabbit told Gogo, "Now, we've got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you." She opened the curtains, removed her slippers, and bounced a little before settling back into the large pillow on the left side of the canopy bed and crawled under the covers. "Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best." said Br'er Rabbit. Gogo lay in her bed. It was very comfy and warm. It was a nice place for her to sleep for the night. "You're gonna bat your eyes - like this," Br'er Rabbit went on, as he batted his eyes and puckered his lips. "You gotta pucker up your lips - like this." But by now, he realized that Gogo was already fast asleep. Br'er Rabbit shook his head and smiled. "Hm." He blew out the candle on the bed side table. He closed the curtains, hopped onto one of Gogo's pillows, and before falling asleep himself, he said, "You are hopeless, child. You know that?" He yawned and closed his eyes as Gogo covered him up with her cyan blanket. "Completely hopeless!" And with that, Gogo and Br'er Rabbit both fell asleep for the night. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Spin-offs